


Sweetened Coffee

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Books, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Reading, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reading a book by the window when it rains with a cup of coffee on one hand brings a different kind of comfort. Especially when the bitter taste of the coffee turns into sweet whenever the eye-catching guy passes by.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Always With You - Woosang Fic Fest





	Sweetened Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [WoosangFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WoosangFicFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Yeosang loves reading by the window whenever it rains. Not only does it make the reading experience that much better, but it also allows him to catch a glimpse of the charming boy who always walks past whenever it rains. Little does Yeosang know that the boy, Wooyoung, always walks this route to catch glimpses of him

Yeosang shut his laptop slowly, yawned and stretched his arms up high right after. He just finished his college essay that he had been writing for almost 6 hours now since he couldn’t find the right words to say and he was out of ideas as well. He finally could stand and walk around his apartment, his ass was killing him sitting on the chair for so long. 

He grabbed his cup of coffee and walked to the window, swiftly moving the curtains. He didn’t even notice it was raining while he was too busy with his essay. He could hear the faint sound of the rain outside and found the raindrops on his window beautiful to look at. Yeosang opened his window slightly and took a deep breath, the earth smell coming from the wet ground caused by the rain and the cold feeling of the air was cozy and comfortable. Rain has that power to make your night lonely and sad or to make it warm and happy depending on what you’re going through and thinking about. 

Yeosang has always loved the rain especially when it’s not a heavy one. He leaned on the window sill and looked around the area. His apartment was near the main street where the shops were that almost everyone passed by the place. There were some getting into a restaurant, a flower shop, a cafe, and some just passing by. Despite the rain, you can still see people kind of half walking and half running depending if they wanted to enjoy the rain or not. There were children playing in the rain and couples running together sharing one umbrella. It was fascinating to look at the people and realize how everyone has their own thing to do. The flower shop across his apartment always made the street smell lovely like it had its own perfume. Yeosang took a sip from his coffee and closed the window. It's gonna be a beautiful rainy pleasant night for him especially when he’s finally free and done with his homeworks. 

The sun shined bright on Yeosang’s face, waking him up from his slumber. He did close the windows but he forgot to close the curtains. He got up in a grouchy mood and went to take a shower. It was still around 8 in the morning and his class was at 10. His school was just a ride away that takes him 15 minutes at most to arrive so it was still really early for him. Yeosang cooked his own breakfast and decided to get some nap on the couch. The next thing he knew, he only had 20 minutes to spare before his class started.

Yeosang looked at the time on his watch after he melted into his seat between Mingi and San and sighed. That was too much for a morning exercise.

“Never thought you’d be late Yeo” Mingi said, resting his chin on his hand. 

“This is the first time I am earlier than you!!” San smiled broadly at him and raised his hand for a high five.

“Yeah yeah” Yeosang just swatted San’s hand away and rested his head on the table. He was never going to take naps before classes ever again.

Yeosang has been friends with Mingi and San ever since they were in high school. Both approached him first when he was at the corner of the room, looking out the window. San found him “cool” and Mingi thought he looked lonely so he wanted to befriend him. From then on, they all were always together and had the same interests too.

“How long are our classes today?” San looked at Yeosang boringly.

“I think our last class is before lunch today” Yeosang said, listening intently to their professor.

“Yes!!!”

“But we have a full schedule tomorrow” Mingi frowned and scribbled on his notebook.

“Ugh nevermind the yes then” San leaned back with his shoulders slumped.

The teacher was speaking about the consolidated funds of their country but Yeosang was least interested in listening about it. It had been a while since he had the bacon sandwich from his favourite cafe while he re-read his favourite book and noted down his favourite quotes from it. He had way too many favorites at the same time but Yeosang couldn’t think of a better day to spend his time. 

Yeosang was busy in his strain of thoughts when Mingi pulled him out of it. 

“Should we go to the game cafe today after school?” Mingi grinned, raising his eyebrows.

“I can’t today Mingi— how about tomorrow??” Yeosang replied, idly sketching on his notebook.

“You’re ditching us again??” San joined in.

“I’m not ditching” Yeosang whined at the two.

“It’s okay, but if you don’t come tomorrow don’t talk to me ever again” Mingi resigned and continued fiddling with his pen.

“I promise I’ll go with you tomorrow” He smiled thinly. 

Yeosang, Mingi, and San walked to the bus stop together just like they always do. Sometimes, they spend time at each other’s place or somewhere else but they are always together and do things together. San was babbling about the show he watched last night even when he had told them about it in their group chat, Mingi was listening intently nodding to whatever San was saying, while Yeosang was looking at the ground and counting his steps until they arrived.

“That’s why I told you to watch it!! I sent a link in our chat” San said frustratedly.

“Right… I didn’t see but send it again, it sounds interesting” Mingi convinced him that made San smile brightly.

“Okay okay. Yeo, you should check it out too” San grinned.

“Sure will do someday” Yeosang said but his head was flying over his books, mentally choosing which one he should read.

“He’ll probably read another book” Mingi chuckled and patted San’s back.

“That’s Yeosang for you” San shook his head, softly smiling at his friend.

Yeosang’s bus arrived first. They waved goodbye to each other and Mingi even said, “don’t forget about tomorrow.” Yeosang loved hanging out with them and even going to game cafes but he was in the mood for reading today plus he hasn’t been reading much these days. 

He loves the street near his place so much. There is a cafe where he stays frequently and usually orders a coffee to go with his good book. It wasn’t uncomfortable to be alone at the cafe too and the staff already knew he’s a regular. Yeosang passed by the cafe before heading home and bought a black coffee to go. He was all set up for his book date with himself tonight.

Yeosang hummed to himself as he opened the door to his apartment. Others may find it lonely to live alone but he loved his peace. It gave him privacy, calmness, and made him independent. He planned to look for a part time job just near his school so he could slowly provide for himself and not ask his parents. He is a scholar which means he didn’t have to pay for his tuition fee but only needed money for his daily needs. 

“Finally” Yeosang plopped on his bed and made a gesture as if he was making snow angels with a broad smile plastered on his face. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling relaxed until his phone resounded with a notification from their group chat. He groaned and got up, checking the message and made sure that it was on mute this time. 

“What should I have for snacks with my coffee” He placed a hand on his chin, scanning his eyes on the snacks he had on his cupboard then proceeded to grab a jar of cookies.

Yeosang played soft music as his background and grabbed his book to read for the day. His reading station by the window was already set up. His black coffee and cookies were on top of his small table. This became his little reading area since the sunlight was perfect at this side and he could see the main street. Yeosang softly opened his book and began reading.

Wooyoung stretched his arms as high as he could and grinned at Yunho and Jongho who looked at him like he was crazy. Yunho dragged Jongho away and pretended that they didn’t know Wooyoung as he ran up to them.

“Hey!! Meanies” Wooyoung chuckled, placing his arms around the two.

“You’re embarrassing” Yunho shook his head and continued walking.

“Sorry, who are you again?” Jongho acted as if he was a complete stranger but was stopping himself from laughing.

“Idiots. Also I just came up to that person cause I thought I knew them” Wooyoung pouted and leaned his head on Yunho’s shoulder.

“That’s exactly why you’re embarrassing” Yunho raised his shoulder repeatedly to take Wooyoung’s head off.

“Why am I stuck with you both” Jongho heaved a deep sigh, sitting at the bench of the bus waiting station.

“Yeah I know you two love me” Wooyoung beamed at them.

Wooyoung, Jongho, and Yunho are childhood best friends that grew up together. They used to live in the same neighborhood but Wooyoung’s family had to move when they were in middle school. Despite what happened, they were still close friends that went to the same school and still went home together but just different bus stops. Wooyoung was living at a dorm near their school now, just about a ride away and could be walked too if you feel like exercising. 

“Should we eat something?” Wooyoung asked while they waited for the bus.

“It’s late and I’m tired” Yunho sighed, scrolling on his phone.

“Yeah me too” Jongho glanced at them and didn’t even move a single muscle. They were all tired that they couldn’t feel hunger anymore, they just wanted to rest.

Wooyoung nodded and yawned. He could feel his energy draining this time and was almost drifting to sleep, luckily the bus finally arrived.

They didn’t talk throughout the bus ride and only said their goodbyes when Wooyoung had to go first. He was usually the last one to get off when he still lived with his family and had to ride another bus at a certain stop but now, he was nearer.

“Ah I’m tired” Wooyoung sat on his couch and didn’t bother turning the lights on after a few minutes of rest until his stomach started rumbling that he had to get up and cook food for himself.

“Okay… kimchi stew. Oh and rice” He hummed to himself as he grabbed the apron, getting ready to cook. He prepared the ingredients, cooked the rice, and started to work on his kimchi stew. After he was satisfied with the taste, he proceeded to eat and soothe his hunger.

“Hey, what time will our class end tomorrow?” Wooyoung sent the message to the group chat but there weren’t any replies from the two. He thought they were probably asleep already after their tiring day and so he did too. 

Yeosang walked to school today since he woke up early. He was reading the second part of the book that he finished reading yesterday while he walked. It’s actually dangerous to do but Yeosang was attentive enough and stopped reading whenever he had to. 

“Yeo!!” Mingi shouted and came up to him.

“Mingiii!!!!” San ran to Mingi and gave him a tight hug. 

“San!! Too early” Mingi tried to get off the hug and reached out to Yeosang reading.

Yeosang still continued reading but pulled Mingi out from San’s tight embrace. San pouted and entwined his arms with Yeosang, whining about Mingi being such a joy killer.

“Yeah yeah let’s go” Yeosang giggled and finally kept the book after he finished reading it.

They had longer classes today and it was finally their last class. Their professor assigned them a library work as a group then they can do whatever they want after. Yeosang, San, and Mingi stayed longer at the library since they took some time to rest first before doing their task.

“San wake up, let’s finish this” Yeosang gently shook San to wake him up while Mingi yawned and stretched his arms after taking a nap. 

“Yeo, you can rest for now. We can do the ones left” Mingi said as he rubbed his eyes.

“What’s happening?” San asked, opening his eyes a bit and stared at Yeosang and Mingi.

“Wake up idiot we gotta finish this and go home, it’s late and it’s raining” Mingi pulled San’s arm to let him sit up. Yeosang looked towards the window and saw rain falling down. No wonder it was getting colder.

“Let’s just divide the ones left so we can finish fast” Yeosang gave them some of the books they had to skim and find the answers.

“Okay okay” San opened his eyes wide and got on to work. 

The library was quiet. The books being flipped, footsteps, books being taken or returned from the shelf, occasional murmurs, and the rain was the only sound that you could hear. This part of the building was made out of wood and the windows made of glass. Yeosang took a deep breath and continued working. He wanted to go home as soon as possible before the rain might get stronger. 

“I’m done, I’ll take a nap for a bit. Wake me up when you’re both done” Yeosang stretched his arms high up and looked back at the rain pouring. He lowered his head and rested his head on his arms still looking at the window. It didn’t seem to end soon.

“Yeo!! Don’t sleep!! We’re done, let’s go home” Mingi cleaned their table and returned the books that they used while San submitted their work. Yeosang sat up and started to clean his belongings as well.

“Done! Do you have your umbrellas?” San placed his laptop inside his bag and glanced at the window.

“Yeap” 

“Nope” Yeosang looked at the two with a shy smile to let them share their umbrella with him.

“I knew it, let’s go” San grabbed his bag and they all went out. 

Yeosang ran towards his apartment with his hands above his head to cover himself from the rain. It was kind of useless but still helped in a way. He finally arrived home and freshened up. After having dinner, he picked up another book to read for the day and settled at his reading area.

Wooyoung looked up at the sky as he walked towards Yunho and Jongho who were waiting for him to go home together when there was a drop of rain that hit his face then it slowly turned into a rain shower. Wooyoung ran toward them as they quickly opened their umbrellas. 

“I forgot to bring mine” Wooyoung grinned and settled between the two. 

“What are you gonna do? You’re gonna get soaked” Yunho said with concern laced in his voice. They continued walking towards the bus stop when Wooyoung stopped them.

“Ah I’ll pass by the shortcut!! It’s nearer and I can just buy an umbrella along the way” Wooyoung beamed at them and let go, “I’ll go ahead!! Bye!!” 

“Hey Woo!!” Jongho shouted but Wooyoung didn’t look back and just kept on running.

“We could’ve lent him one umbrella, idiot” Yunho sighed and continued walking with Jongho to the bus stop.

Wooyoung runs to the shortcut street that he passes by whenever it rains. The route is nearer to his house but he always rides the bus to be with his friends except when it’s pouring. It was late but this street was always full of life and there were lights everywhere that made it safe to walk by even late at night. Wooyoung stayed at the flower shop to take cover for a while until the rain slowed down and patted on his clothes to dry them. He looked around for a shop to buy an umbrella but most of them were closed. He glanced at the sky that still continued raining heavily when he saw a handsome blonde guy at a window seemingly peacefully engrossed in a book he was reading. He had a little smile on his face which made him look even more cuddly than his oversized sweatshirt already did. Wooyoung was stuck staring at him. He looked too good to be true and he was silently hoping that the guy would spare him a glance even when it was kind of impossible with their distance. 

Yeosang was at the book’s climax and it was getting good when he noticed someone staring at him outside his window. His apartment was on the 2nd floor so he could easily see the people below. He glanced at who looked at him and saw a raven hair boy with bright eyes looking at him with eyes full of longing and hopefulness. He doesn’t know if it was because of the book he was reading that made him think of the boy as the protagonist he adored but he quite looked like the protagonist himself. They stayed looking at each other, both mesmerized until Yeosang looked away and hid his face in his book. After a few minutes, he looked again slowly but the guy was nowhere to be seen anymore. It was the first time that Yeosang saw that guy and he didn’t notice him around his neighborhood before. He hoped that he'd be able to see him again tomorrow and finished reading his book.

Wooyoung woke up in a good mood that day and excitedly waited for their class to end. Ever since that encounter last night, he has never forgotten about that handsome guy reading by the window. He was the only one in his mind and he wanted to introduce himself to him. 

“I’ll head first!! See you guys tomorrow!” Wooyoung sprinted off after their last class ended and didn’t even give the two some time to talk. 

The sky was clear and it was still around 3 in the afternoon, quite unusual for him to go home that early and alone but he was determined to see the guy again. Wooyoung passed by the shortcut and pretended to look at the flowers at the flower shop while looking up and wondering if the pretty guy was there. To his dismay, the window and the curtains were closed and there seemed to be no one home. He stayed there for a few more minutes and ended up buying a rose from the flower shop but still no sign. Wooyoung went home with the rose that he bought and unknowingly reminded him of the beautiful guy.

Wooyoung yawned as he tried to fight off his sleep in their last class for the day. He wanted it to end as soon as possible and run towards the flower shop to get a glimpse of the guy reading by the window. His exams will start in 3 days so he couldn’t pass by that route for the meantime since they always have group studies after. He tried to draw the guy that he saw on the paper and became too focused on it that he didn’t notice the class ended.

“What is that?” Jongho asked and glanced at his drawing.

“You’re so bad at drawing we can’t figure it out” Yunho looked at it closely and still couldn’t get it.

“Meanies. It’s not for you!!! Class is over? I’ll go home. Bye” Wooyoung quickly packed his things and sprinted towards the door but Yunho grabbed his backpack to stop him.

“Where are you going again?” 

“You ditched us the last time” Jongho rolled his eyes and stood in front of him.

“I promise I’ll be at the group study tomorrow hehe I just have to check on something” Wooyoung chuckled and pulled his bag from Yunho’s hold and rushed to the route he’s been passing the past few days.

Wooyoung walked slowly this time and chanted a “please” inside his head that he’ll see the guy today. He just wanted to see if he did exist and wasn’t just a figment of his imagination. It wasn’t that early but it wasn’t that late in the afternoon either, it was the time that a lot of people passed by the area. The scent of the sweet flowers close to him to which he jogged over and chose the most beautiful rose. Wooyoung fixed his gaze on the rose and slowly looked up to see if the blonde guy was there and to his surprise, he was. At the same time, the guy looked at him and widened his eyes, startled. 

Wooyoung broke into a huge smile and mustered up his courage to wave at him. He didn’t notice what he was doing but he was boosting with serotonin at the moment that he didn’t care. The guy blushed and held on to his book tighter then buried his face on the book he’s reading. Wooyoung giggled and waited for a bit until the guy glanced at the window again. He smiled the best that he could and waved goodbye. He happily skipped down the sidewalk, grinning from ear to ear. His day was made and no one can ever ruin it. Next step is to properly introduce himself and probably become acquainted. 

Yeosang closed his book for the first time ever since he started reading it. He did not expect that the charming guy would pass by today even when he was hoping for it to happen. He even adjusted his area slightly so he could have a better view of the street and immediately notice when the guy looks up. He slapped his cheeks and regretted why he didn’t wave back when it was already an opportunity. 

“I promise if he comes back tomorrow, I’ll approach him” Yeosang vowed to himself and smiled broadly looking out the window.

To Yeosang’s disappointment, the guy didn’t pass by again. It was already the 3rd day and he lost all hope that he would. He stopped waiting and thought that maybe he got busy or maybe he thought that Yeosang didn’t like him because he just ignored. The feeling was eating Yeosang up and he just wanted to forget about it but he couldn’t. He hasn’t read any book at all since he couldn’t concentrate and just end up feeling bad. Yeosang told himself that he should stop feeling like this towards a stranger and continue on with his life.

Yeosang picked up a book from the bookstore near his school and decided to buy it after seeing the title. He had been looking for that book for so long and he finally had a copy of it. It’s been a week since the incident and Yeosang has already forgotten about it - or so he tries to but he’s been reading books again and being his old self. He did his best so Mingi and San wouldn’t notice and thankfully they didn’t. 

“I’ll be at the cafe near my apartment to read, wanna come?” Yeosang glanced at the two beside him. They were inside the bus and sat at the backseats.

“Nah my mom asked me to buy something at the grocery” Mingi yawned as he replied and placed his head on Yeosang’s shoulder.

“I gotta go home early!! I have to pre-order that plushie I showed to you guys yesterday. It starts in an hour” San was pumped and glued to his phone, keeping track of the updates. 

“Okay” Yeosang said softly and thought about what he should order at the cafe.

Yeosang waved goodbye to the two and walked slowly to the cafe thinking if he should order an iced americano or a caffe mocha. When he arrived at the cafe, he chose the latter and paired it with a tiramisu. He carefully pulled out the books in his bag and gently flipped to where his bookmark rested. Yeosang took a sip of his drink and immediately got immersed in his book. 

A few hours passed by until Yeosang finished reading two books and the outside surrounded getting darker signalling that it was already nighttime. He looked at the time and it was already past his dinner. Yeosang thanked the cafe manager for letting him stay long all the time and apologized for being an inconvenience but they always tell him that he’s not. It was raining a bit when he got out of the cafe. Yeosang took out his umbrella and walked slowly back to his apartment when he noticed someone in his way, looking up.

Wooyoung stopped by at the flower shop after days of not visiting. He stopped after promising his friends to be with them at the group studies, and he had his finals for a week after. It’s been awhile since he passed by here and he thought he could finally see the blonde angel guy by the window this time but to his dismay, the lights were off and there seemed to be no one at the place. 

“5 minutes Wooyoung” Wooyoung whispered to himself, placing a hand in his pocket while the other held the rose that he always bought at the flower shop.

When the 5 minutes was over, Wooyoung sighed and was about to walk away when he noticed someone standing beside him with an umbrella over his head. He looked at the person’s face and realized that it was the guy by the window. The distance didn’t give any justice. He looked so much more ethereal and angelic. His beauty could never compare to anyone else. Wooyoung was speechless and he didn’t notice that he was staring for so long until the other blushed.

“Hi, you’re the one that waved at me awhile back right?” Yeosang said shyly. 

“Ye-yeah,” Wooyoung cleared his throat and blinked, “Yeah.” He wasn’t expecting that the angelic guy would have a deep sexy voice. 

“I haven’t noticed you passing by the weeks before” Yeosang blushed.

“Oh, I had my finals week and I always had group studies with my friends and we go home together so” Wooyoung beamed and explained as fast as he could. He can’t believe he was saying all of this to someone he just met. Technically.

“Oh I hope you get great results” Yeosang wanted the ground to open up and eat him. 

“Thank you. So you love reading books by the window?” Wooyoung initiated and grinned from ear to ear. He was too happy that he finally got to talk with the guy.

“Yeah, the sunlight beams on my books when I read that gives me natural lighting. You live around here?” Yeosang noticed that they were almost the same height but he was taller a bit. 

“Just a few walks away. I discovered this shortcut before and always pass by here when it rains. I never noticed you though, just that time” Wooyoung smirked and glanced at the blushing Yeosang.

“I always closed my windows before so maybe that’s why. Oh um it’s late? I think I should let you go” Yeosang looked at his watch and closed his umbrella as it suddenly stopped raining.

“Oh right. I’ll come by next time” Wooyoung smiled gently and waved at Yeosang as he walked away. 

Yeosang waved back at him and touched his flushed cheeks that were getting hotter. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it would burst out. The guy was indeed charming and even more captivating up close. Yeosang happily walked back to his apartment when he realized he forgot to ask his name. He groaned disappointingly to himself. How could he forget the most important thing?

The next day Yeosang quickly went home but he didn’t see the guy on sight yet so he busied himself with making some snacks so he could have something to munch on as he read the newest book that he bought. He played some music as his background as he danced around his apartment. 

Wooyoung wanted to escape his last class as fast as he can but he got stuck with his two friends continuously asking where he goes after class. He tried to sneak his way out but the two were doing everything they could to let him stay.

“So? Where do you always go?” Jongho asked, blocking his way.

“You always ditch us!! You don’t even ride the bus with us anymore” Yunho pouted, holding Wooyoung’s backpack.

“I have business to attend to?” Wooyoung strained a smile and was slowly grabbing his backpack but Yunho noticed and held it tightly.

“Just tell us. We know you’re probably seeing someone” Jongho scoffed and folded his arms.

“I’m not. Well, not yet maybe. I’ll let you guys know if it will work out. Let me go please?” Wooyoung looked at them with puppy eyes with his hands clasped together.

“Fine” Yunho gave him back his bag and Jongho stepped aside to let him pass.

“We’ll wait when you’re ready to tell us,” Jongho said, patting Wooyoung’s back.

“Thanks guys” Wooyoung grinned and quickly headed out. He already thought about telling his best friends about the guy but only after everything works out since he didn’t want them to worry. He completely forgot to ask his name yesterday and it was the most important thing for him to do today. 

Wooyoung was out of breath when he finally arrived at the street. He composed himself before he walked towards the flower store and bought a rose. Yeosang closed his book halfway and looked at the time. He stretched his arms and glanced outside his window and the view widened his eyes. Yeosang quickly changed his clothes, wearing his favorite sweater and took a last look at himself. Once he felt that he looked decent for the charming boy, he hurriedly went out of his apartment. 

Wooyoung held the rose in his hand and looked at the window but it seemed like no one was around. He stared at the window when someone lightly tapped his shoulder.

“Hi” The guy that he was looking for appeared in front of him so suddenly that he was speechless for a few seconds.

“Hi? I-I didn’t expect this” Wooyoung stuttered but still redeemed himself and smiled brightly. 

"Before anything else, what's your name?" Yeosang smiled shyly.

"Oh right!! I was gonna ask you that firstly. I'm Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung" Wooyoung held out his hand with the rose and grinned.

"Is this seriously for me? Thank you," Yeosang giggled as he took the rose and Wooyoung swears his laugh was music to his ears, "I'm Yeosang. Kang Yeosang"

"So Kang Yeosang, do you have time to hang out with me for a bit?" Wooyoung asked, placing his hands inside his pocket. He tried to supress his smile but it was hard not to when Yeosang was in front of him.

"Hmm where should we go to Jung Wooyoung?" Yeosang went along with his joke and smelled the rose that Wooyoung gave him. It was beautiful and the scent was sweet.

"How about the cafe over there?" Wooyoung pointed towards the only cafe in the street and looked at Yeosang.

"That's my other favorite place. Let's go" 

"Sure” 

Yeosang didn’t notice he was feeling really comfortable being with Wooyoung. It was as if they’ve known each other for so long even when it was still just a few days and it was the first time that they knew each other’s names. There were times he thought what his name would be but never thought it would be ‘Wooyoung’ and now that he did, he realized his name is perfect for him.

“What would you like?” Wooyoung asked as they lined up to order.

“I’m okay with anything. How about you decide?” Yeosang giggled and gestured to look for a table for the two of them.

Wooyoung approached him shortly with their orders. He ordered a caffe mocha for Yeosang that surprised him since he just ordered it days back and it instantly became his favorite. 

“I’m impressed. Thank you” Yeosang smiled genuinely.

“I’m glad you like that” Wooyoung grinned from ear to ear and sat across Yeosang. 

“There’s also another thing I really like” 

“Oh really?? What is it??” Yeosang asked, curious as to what he would say.

“You”

“Did you just really-” 

“Yes I like you and would want to take you on another date with me. So will you like to go on a date with me?” Wooyoung asked gently. Both of them were full of smiles.

“I like you too Wooyoung, and of course I’d go on a date with you” Yeosang replied, smiling from cheek to cheek with a rosy visible blush.

Making the first move wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope all of you loved this one as much as I love this fest <3  
> To the prompter, thank you for this wonderful prompt. I had a lot of fun imagining scenarios on how it goes but wasn't sure how to give it justice but here it is!!   
> To my beta T, thank you for helping me and for everything else ily
> 
> Thank you beautiful angel for reading up to this point <33


End file.
